When Can We Do This Again?
by Leenh
Summary: Jack had a great time playing and spending his time with Bunny. A sequel to 'When Can I See You Again' Jackrabbit Bunnyfrost. Fluff. Multichapter. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to "When Can I See You Again?" **  
**if you haven't read it, please read it first!**

**here's the link s/8907218/1/When-Can-I-See-You-Again  
**

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ROTG © Dreamworks**  
**Title: When Can We Do This Again?**

**-xxx-**

"Hey, Bunny."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"What?"  
"No, nothing."  
"Say it, mate."  
"I- I love- I love you.."

Jack gasped, landing head first to the cold snowy ground from the usual tree he slept on. He growled in pain, massaging the part of his damaged head slowly. "What was that just now-" He stood up and clean his blue hoodie and brown pants from the snow.

He slapped his own face to make sure that he was fully awake. Not so hard, but painful enough to make it reddened.  
"Okay, did I just dream of confessing to Bunny? Is that what I really feel of him?"

Because of that vivid dream, he also remembered the last day he played with Bunny and Jamie in Burgess. It was just three days ago, but he already missed him like crazy even until dreamed about him. Not to mention that he hugged the older guardian, he missed the gentle arms that wrapped around his waist and his warm fur that made him feeling safe.

His face flushed more than before, this time it was because of embarrassment.  
"What the hell." The teen muttered as he slammed his head to the tree slowly.  
"I better talk to someone right now."

**-xxx-**

"You- what?" Jamie's brown eyes sparkled as he questioned to what his guardian friend just told him. He heard him the first time, he just wanted to make sure.  
"I dreamed of Bunny." An awkward, crooked smirk lingered on Jack's face and he scratched the back of his head.  
"My dad ever said to me, if you dreamed of someone, that means he or she missed you!" He exclaimed with joy and started jumping on his bed, treating it like a trampoline.  
"I'm sorry?" A questioning look showed up in the winter spirit's face. He was sure that the dream was Sandy's work. There was no connection with Bunny, at least he told himself that.  
"Bunny misses you, Jack!" Jack's jaw hung open. "I'm serious! No lie!" Jamie stopped jumping and grabbed Jack's hands with his little ones, "Go meet him!"

This little ankle biter knew truly that Jack had a crush on Bunny. Jack always talked to him every time something happened. Sort of a best friend to the young guardian.

Jack wasn't sure that if he had to visit Bunny in his Warren or not. _'It would be awkward if it was just the two of us'._He thought.

"Jamie, umm.." His first believer tilted his head a bit to his left side, eyes looked up to Jack who was taller than him even though he stood on the edge of his bed.  
"Can I bring you along to his Warren?" Jack asked, "I'm sure he will be more delighted."  
"Aww I would love to, Jack! But I have to practice my speech for tomorrow." He patted him on the shoulder.  
Jack showed a disappointing look, but quickly replaced it with a fake smile, "Ah I see."  
"But Sophie can go with you!" Jack could feel his eyes widened and his spirit lighten up, "Great then! I will be borrowing her for a while!" He chuckled.

"Wait for me, Bunny." He smirked, glad to know that he was going to meet the Pooka soon.

**-xxx-**

**okayy it's short, i know. but thanks for reading anyway!**

**let me know your opinion before i continue to chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: When Can We Do This Again?**

**Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer: ROTG (c) Dreamworks**

_previous story:_

_"But Sophie can go with you!" Jack's eyes widened and he could feel his spirit lighten up, "Great then! I will be borrowing her for a while!" He chuckled._

_"Wait for me, Bunny." He smirked, glad to know that he was going to meet the Pooka soon._

-xxx-

Jack landed his bare feet onto the warm, green grass. His left hand gripped his staff, and his right hand carried Sophie who was enjoying the flight and demanding for more.  
He put Sophie down to the ground, "No more flying, Sophie. Now let's see the Easter Bunny."  
"Yay! I love the Easter Bunny!" The small girl hop joyfully, then saw an army of colorful eggs and began to ran with her little feet towards them. "Cute eggs!" She squealed gaily.  
Jack smiled subtly as he watched the little girl chased the running eggs and looked around to find who he'd been searching for.

"Don't know ya come ta' visit, mate." A familiar sound could be heard from the nearest tree behind Jack.  
Startled, he turned at the direction of the sound and smirked, "Hey, Kangaroo. Long time no see."

A smirk appeared on Bunny's face and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's only been four days. Do ya miss me that much?"

The simple statement made the younger one to blush, avoiding any eye contacts with the Pooka.  
"Isn't that supposed to be my question? Oh and by the way, you counted the days wrong. It's three, not four." Jack stepped closer casually to where Bunny was standing.

"Oh you've been counting." The older spirit chuckled.  
"Hey Bunny…" He paused for a few seconds. "Do you miss me?" He knew for real that his face was as hot as the summer air by now, but he gave the Pooka his trademark, mischief smirk to hide his nervousness.

"Well, ya should be answering me first, Frostbite." The Easter Bunny laughed a bit, sat down on the grass and beckoning Jack to sit beside him.  
Without a second thought Jack sat beside him, but he put some distance in between them.

"I think you know the answer pretty well." Bunny could see his bright pink cheeks.  
"What is it? Just answer with yes or no." He laughed more, looking at Sophie who was playing with the eggs.

"Uhm- hey. Don't you think we should play with Sophie? She looks lonely playing by herself." He added.  
He felt so awkward because of what he just said, he didn't even think twice before saying it. Thus he decided to change the topic.

"Ya haven't answered me yet. But okay, I miss playin' with that little ankle bitta' too." Bunny chuckled, stood up and walked towards Sophie.  
Jack tag along behind him. "Yeah I really miss you." His voice was soft, almost inaudible.

"Make snow! Make snow!" Sophie jumped up and down, putting her hands in the air. The winter spirit chuckled and made some snow above her head with his staff, letting the girl play with it.

The teen blew out a cool wind to Bunny's nose, made him quiver a bit, and Sophie giggled at the scene while Jack grinned at the Pooka. "Like it?" He teased.  
"Hey! No snow allowed at ma Warren, Frostbite." The bunny grunted, a while later he sneezed. Both Jack and Sophie laughed at him.

They were in his Warren, that means they have to play along with Bunny's rules! He suggested that they paint eggs instead of playing with the snow. He would gladly teach them how to paint.

He handed Jack and Sophie the brushes and eggs for each of them, placed the paint buckets in front of them. "I'd like to see ya try." He shot a grin to the other guardian.  
Jack returned the sneer and held one egg with the base color blue in his hand, began to paint carefully with a small brush. Sophie also started to paint the pink egg in her hand so cheerfully while Bunny looked at them, but mostly he looked at Jack who was so serious in painting his egg.

"Bunny! Bunny! Look at my egg!" Sophie called and he stared at her egg in an instant, looking thoroughly at the picture of a flower and a butterfly. "It's cute!" He praised. The little girl's face turned pink and she thanked him.

"How about mine, Bunny?" Jack showed his Easter egg. Bunny turned from Sophie's egg and looked at Jack's, smiling at the picture he drew. "You drew a picture of me?"  
"Yeah!" He grinned. "I'm good, ain't I?"  
Bunny rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Yeah, yeah."

The sun began to set slowly, leaving the Warren a warm yellowish orange colored sky.

Sophie yawned, tired after having to play and paint eggs together with Bunny and Jack for the day.  
She sat down on Bunny's lap, shut her eyes so slowly, and drifted to sleep.

Bunny patted Sophie's head whilst giving Jack a gentle smile, "We should take her back."

"Yeah.. Um.. When can we do this again?" Jack's voice cracked, his face was starting to blush again.

"ASAP?" The Pooka chuckled and patted the teen's head, ruffled his snow white hair and made it looked even messier than before.

His paws were big and warm, fur so soft and comfortable. Jack was so sure he was going to hug Bunny again, but he managed to held back because Sophie was on his was wondering what it would actually feel if he was the one who was there sleeping on his lap. Would be better than having to sleep on a tree branch, of course. And probably would be awkward too.

"Jack?" The mention of his name got him back from his trail of thoughts. He didn't notice that one minute had gone just by thinking of that.  
"I- I think I have to go now. Jamie would want Sophie back by now." Jack's smile was forced, he didn't know what expression he should give to the older Guardian.

"Um.. See you later?" Jack stood up, clutching his staff on his left hand. Bunny slowly carried Sophie, carefully not to wake her up and handed her to Jack.

"Yeah. See ya later." Bunny smiled warmly.

They fell silent for a moment, "Is there nothing else you want to say to me?"

"Like what?" Bunny asked.

"Do you miss me?"

-xxx-

**the next chapter will be in Bunny's POV (as Godless requested)! **

**please review XD i'll update ASAP!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! So here's chapter 3 as I promised and it's in Bunny's POV! And a bit in Jack's POV too. I hope you'll like it! Although I'm not sure I did well in this chapter..**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows, people! Those emails really made my day and keep me on writing, you know XD**

**Disclaimer: ROTG © Dreamworks  
Title: When Can We Do This Again?  
Chapter: 3**

-xxx-

**Bunnymund's POV**

"Is there nothing else you want to say to me?"

"Like what?"

"Do you miss me?"

Jack's question really made me stunned for a moment. I scratched the back of my head, didn't know what to say OR I was too shy to say it.

He kept staring at me with his blue eyes, making me feel a bit uneasy although I must admit his eyes were captivating and beautiful.  
Yes, I missed him. Clearing my throat, I finally said with my long ears flattened to the back, "Y-yeah, I miss ya Jack."

Jack's eyes beamed with joy after hearing my answer, "I knew it!", he jumped to the sky with full force and let the wind carried him and Sophie home, leaving me alone in my Warren.

As soon as he left, I sat down on a nearest huge rock, hid my face with both of my big paws. It was embarrassing! Why did he have to ask me that kind of question? Oh wait, I was the one who started it…

Yeah, I remembered that I was the one who asked him if he missed me or not.  
His voice was soft and small, but I could hear what he said on the last part because of this super long and super sensitive rabbit ears. "Yeah I really miss you."  
I heard that! And the bloody heck was this feeling? I felt like butterflies were fluttering inside my stomach at that moment. But I didn't say anything, pretended that I didn't know any of it because we were about to play with Sophie.

I held Jack's and Sophie's eggs in my paws carefully, caressing them softly with my thumbs. Yeah they didn't take the eggs home with 'em. Instead they asked me to keep them.  
Looking at Jack's egg again, I could feel a burn in my cheeks although I wasn't sure that I could blush like humans did. Of all things he could draw, he drew my face. My. Rabbit. Face. On his egg!

Well, his painting was not so bad, at least he drew my ears and mouth right, but of course in term of painting, I would still beat him.  
I smiled softly at the eggs in front of me. These eggs were going to be put inside a glass frame and kept in my bedroom for sure.

It was late at night, possibly around 1 A.M, and I couldn't sleep because I had so much thoughts in my head, all blamed to the Frost. I hate those nights when I over think something, and ended up staying up all night. What the bloody hell was I thinking anyway?

I was thinking of his pale skin that mixed well with snow, his white and messy hair, his beautiful blue eyes, his mischievous smirk, his sarcastic way of talking, his everything. Him, Jack Frost, was crossing my mind all night long. Why did he kept on appearing in my head? I couldn't get rid of him even for a second.

I wanted to see him again.

-xxx-

**Jack's POV**

"Did you have fun?" Jamie asked me, his brown eyes sparkled. I nodded to answer his question, slowly placed Sophie who was sleeping peacefully on her bed.  
"You should sleep too, Jamie. It's 8 P.M already. You're still a kid, after all!" I teased and grinned at him. "And thanks for borrowing Sophie." I chuckled.  
"It's still 8!" He protested while I just reply with a snort. "And I want to listen to your story!" He grinned as we headed back to his bedroom which was just beside Sophie's room.  
Well, Jamie was my best friend, so I would be glad to share what exactly had happened today at Bunny's Warren.

"I told you he missed you too!" Again, Jamie gave me his excited look. Yes, that part was the best of all. Having to know that your crush was missing you too. I couldn't be happier!

It was already 8.30 when I finished sharing my story, and my little friend here had started to yawn. "Go to sleep now, Jamie." I smiled softly and he nodded, pulling his blanket and ready to sleep. "Good night, Jack." He smiled warmly at me. I whispered him good night, and left from the window.

I got back to my lake in the forest. Looking up to the sky, the moon was shining upon me who was standing in the middle of the frozen lake. "MIM, do you think Bunny is thinking of me now?" I asked, and no reply came as I expected.

"For me, it happens all the time." I said out again, still staring at the beautiful full moon up on the night sky. My face muscles relaxed and smiled at nobody in particular.

-xxx-

**this story is still continuing! I still don't know what to write next but if you have something in your mind let me know! maybe you want to request something for the next chapter ? Say it to me ! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fluffiness is on its way! Here ya go! RnR please :D**

**Disclaimer: ROTG © Dreamworks**  
**Title: When Can We Do This Again?**  
**Chapter: 4**

-xxx-

_Jack's POV_

I already missed Bunny like crazy again. Of course I would. It's been TWO WEEKS. He didn't visit me. Neither did I visit him. I was afraid to go to his Warren. I was afraid it would become awkward between us. He probably already knew how I felt towards him. And somehow I felt that he liked me too. I blushed by thinking of it.

These past two weeks had been so hard for me. I became bored quickly. I was feeling lonely again. It's just like the old days. The days when I was fully invisible. Unknown. Not being believed in. These mellow feelings were killing me, I somehow felt like a teenage girl. Thus I decided to go to Jamie for advice.

"Yeah I know you like Bunny." Jamie chuckled as he folded some paper plane out of a plain paper.  
I was not surprised he knew too. It was so obvious. But what was his opinion about it? I asked him.  
"I think it's normal, Jack." He glanced at me for a second before looking at his paper plane back. "My mom said, love has no boundaries." He turned to looked at me, showing his best smile ever.  
Now that was something. My eyes were wide with amazement of what he just said. Hey! Who thought this little guy here was so good with love problems? I was really grateful Jamie was my best friend. I could always ask him first for advice!

At night I went to see Sandy. He was also a good friend, I liked him too. Not in a romantic way, though.  
Sandy was glad to see me because he smiled softly when he saw me regardless his busyness, and I smiled back. "Hey Sandy. What's up?" I floated around him.  
I could see he was still spreading good dreams to all kids in town, but still kindly reply to my question with a smile and a thumb up with his free hand.

When he finished his job, he was about to move to another town when I stopped him by saying, "Have you been giving me dreams about Bunny?"  
Yes, every night when I did fall asleep (sometimes I had insomnia) I would see Bunny in my dream.  
He shrugged, then showing some pictures above his head that I believed it was saying "It was based on your own imagination".  
Then the pictures shifted to form myself and Bunny standing next to each other. He added a love shape in the middle of us. My face flushed in an instant.

"Don't tell anyone yet, okay?" I put a finger in front of my lips. Sandy nodded and smiled. He gave a final picture of a wall clock, I thought he wanted to say that he gotta go.  
I smiled and said good bye, and he left with his golden cloud to the next town to do his job.

-xxx-

_Normal POV_

Bunnymund leaned on a tree and continued to paint his egg. He drew pretty snowflakes on it, and a small picture of a boy with a staff in his hand. He groaned and rolled his eyes for a second, and then let his artistic paws continued what he was doing. He had drawn about a hundred eggs, and they basically had the same patterns: Snow.

He could not get Jack out of his mind, thus the eggs were full of snows and snowmen and winter related things. He missed Jack indeed, but he didn't go and meet him first. No one made their moves. They both waited for each other to show up.

Bunny sighed, put the beautifully painted egg in a basket. He was done for today. He was tired, bored and lonely. He needed to see Jack.

"Maybe I should visit him in Burgess." He muttered under his breath.

He stepped on the soft pale of snow, walking his big feet towards Jack's lake. His feet felt so light, so was his heart. He never felt so much happier before to see Jack who was skating with his bare feet on the frozen lake. He hid behind the tree, planning to watch his graceful move on the ice for a while.

His green eyes were glued to the teen figure, watching his move so thoroughly. Once in a while his hoodie would reveal a bit of his pale skin as he did an amazing jump, made the Pooka to blush if he could.

Bunny accidentally stepped on a small stick, made Jack jolted from the cracking sound and noticed Bunny who had been staring. He was more than happy to see the older Guardian and he quickly say hi to him with his superlative smile.

"Hey." Bunny made his way towards Jack, but not onto the ice. "Been good?"  
The winter spirit nodded, although he knew best that he wasn't feeling really fine because he didn't get to see him for a couple of week. But that all was healed when he saw Bunny.  
The Pooka smiled, leaned his back to a tree and crossed his arms, whilst Jack skated off the frozen lake and stepped on the solid snowy ground, walking towards him.

"Didn't know you'll come." Jack smiled timidly.  
"Yeah I was feelin' bored in my Warren." He said.  
"Nothing else?" asked Jack, raising his eyebrows.  
"And I was lonely." He continued, averting his gaze.  
"And?" Jack kept asking until he get the answer he wanted to hear.  
Bunny sighed, "I- I missed ya."  
The answer successfully made a smile lingered on the teen's face, pink shades appeared faintly on his cheeks.

With every courage he had, he stepped forward and leaned to fall into a hug, nuzzled on Bunny's thick furry chest slightly. The older Guardian startled, feeling anxious of the sudden hug. He mumbled Jack's name, and the Frost released the hug.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" Before he could continue, Bunny pulled him into his arms, embraced him so tightly but gently. Jack's eyes enlarged and in no second hugged him back, never wanted to let go.

-xxx-

**This is rather plotless, but I hoped you think this is sweet. Thanks for reading! And let me know your opinion :D**

**Btw, this story hasn't ended yet! So prepare for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for leaving this hanging.. But I'm ending this story here. Hope you like it though.  
**

**Disclaimer: ROTG © Dreamworks**  
**Title: When Can We Do This Again?**  
**Chapter: 5  
**

-xxx-

They both released the hug, eyes locked to each others'. The hare could see flushes of pink on Jack's cheeks, somehow looked cute in his eyes.

"Umm.. Let's find something fun to do." Jack broke the silence and a smirk plastered on his face.

"This is fun." Bunny kept on staring at Jack deeply with those emerald green eyes, made the teen to blush more.

"Huh?" The shorter boy tilted his head a bit to his side. "What do you mean?"

"No- nothing." If he could blush, he probably would be as red as a tomato right now.

"Anyway!" Jack smiled nervously, "Let's play snowball fight or something!"

As much as Bunny wanted to play with him, he couldn't because Easter was near and he should be painting millions of eggs by now. "No, mate. Sorry. I'm kinda busy. I only came here to meet'cha for a while. I have to go back now." His ears dropped to the back of his head.

The smile Jack had earlier quickly faded away, his dark colored brows frowned and he almost pouted like a little kid. "Ah I see." Was the only reply he gave. He shook his head down, feeling slightly devastated. Even if he was happy that he came to Burgess to meet him, he was hoping that Bunny could spend some more time for him too.

"Umm.. Ya can tag along to my Warren if ya want." Bunny looked away, feeling totally nervous but then glanced back at Jack, eyes widened when he found the smaller figure's face turned from gloomy to lively as he ever be.

"Are we going to paint eggs again?" Jack asked, his left hand were shoved into his hoodie's pocket casually, a stupid grin crossed his face.

"Yeah." The hare chuckled and tapped his foot twice, making a hole that fit for both of them. He then pulled Jack close to him, his paw hugged Jack's waist, "Hold tight!" Jack's face reddened as he turned his gaze to the older guardian and found him grinning. Bunny hopped down the giant rabbit hole, made Jack screamed and hugged him tightly. Half the trip and Jack's scream turned to a joyous laughter.

They had arrived in the Warren, and Jack was gaining his good mood back when he inhaled the air deeply, smelling the sweet scent of spring. He exhaled and turned his back to see the Pooka grinning at him. "Ya like ma warren, hm?"

"Yeah." He nodded, then tiptoed on the soft grass. It was tickling his bare feet, and he liked the feeling.

"Sooo let's paint some eggs!" His tone rose with excitement. He would soon find it boring, but he wanted to help Bunny clear all the works as quick as possible. Bunny nodded and walked to where he usually do his work, and Jack followed beside him.

The winter spirit spotted a basket full of blue painted eggs on the hill they were at. It seemed that the eggs purposely stayed there until their master came back. "Wow you've done this many?" He sat down and leaned on a big tree behind him.

"Hey wait- don't look at that-" Before Bunny could hide the basket, Jack took one egg on his palm and stared at the pattern.

Snowflakes.

His eyes widened, looking from Bunny to the egg, then to Bunny again. "I thought you dislike snow and fun?" He teased, grinning at the Pooka.

"Did I ever said that?" The Easter Bunny muttered. "It's just a coincidence that I drew snows on the eggs."

"Really?" Jack's smirk grew wider.

He looked away and gulped, averting any eye contacts they could have made.

"You're not very honest, are you?" The immortal teen chuckled and stared at the other eggs. It made him happy that actually the Pooka remembered him. He thought it was very romantic that Bunny decided to paint snow patterns on his eggs and he really got a high expectation of where this would go.

Bunny was not ready to tell him. Like hell those embarrassing three words could escape his lips so easily. "Aren't we goin' to paint some eggs?" He changed the topic.

"Yeah!" Bunny sat beside him and handed him one brush, the color palette on the grass and one egg onto his hand. "Make sure ya draw it nicely." He laughed a bit. And thus they began painting.

Once in a while Jack would glance at the Easter Bunny, seeing his serious face while painting. Bunny would do the same too, and every time their eyes met, either Bunny or Jack would looked away and got embarrassed.

It was cute but awkward how the two of them paint the eggs without saying anything, although they wanted to. Time passed. The sun was threatening to set at any moment.

"Hey-" They both said at the same time, made them to blink in surprise.

"Um.. You first." It happened again, and they chuckled.

"What do you want to say?" Bunny insisted to let Jack start first. He would say it after him.

"Okay okay I'll say it first. Actually I want to ask you something." The winter spirit said, his gaze locked onto Bunny's emerald eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Well.. I've been thinking that maybe.. Just maybe.. That you like me?" He smirked.

Silence.

"Um.. Bunny?" Jack ducked his head to see the hare's shooked face.

"Oh- yeah. Uhm.." The grey Pooka mumbled. "No. I mean, yes. I mean- Argh!" He cleared his throat before continuing, "YES, Jack. I love ya. I don't even know why!" He pulled his long ears to the front so it'll cover his face although it was not really helping him from hiding his embarrassment. His mind couldn't think straight and his whole body tensed, some curls on his forehead had started to show and he tried to get rid of it.

It was a confession. A love confession! Jack chuckled awkwardly but his face was getting redder, "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Bunny let go of his ears and they quickly fell to the back of his head and stared at Jack right in the eye, that only caused him to blush more.

He couldn't believe that they had the same feelings. The same idea about everything.

"I.. I.." Jack stammered, his eyes wandered around, avoiding Bunny's serious eyes.

"I need to go." Jack quickly stood up and grabbed his staff, but Bunny stopped him and pulled him to fall into his lap. He hugged his waist so he couldn't run away.

"Answer me, mate." he demanded, arms hugged him tighter.

Jack looked back up at the taller figure, he didn't know what expression he should wear, then an undeniable pout lingered on his face. Bunny could hardly deny that he wanted to kiss his admirable lips, but he wanna hear Jack's answer clearly first.

"Fine! You want an answer?"

Bunny nodded.

"My answer.. Is this." Jack's head leaned up and he smashed their lips together.

The sudden kiss surprised the pooka, but he closed his eyes, feeling more of Jack's cold lips caressing against his furry ones. Those lips that he always long to kiss for.

Jack's head jerked up to be taken into a deeper kiss. Bunny's tongue teased Jack's mouth cavern and a soft whimper escaped his lips. It grew steamy despite the cold temperature of Jack's body and the fact that the sun almost set, leaving the Warren the chill of twilight.

They lasted for a minute before they both gasped for air, and they stared at each other deeply. No words were spoken, only smile shared together and they kissed again, now more passionate.

-xxx-

**EXTRA**

"By the way, Bunny, what do you want to say last time?" Jack asked, snuggling to the hare's soft and warm fur.

"Oh that. I was going to confess to ya." He muttered.

"Then can you say it again?" Jack laughed a bit.

"... I love ya, Jack." Bunny smiled then planted a small kiss on the teen's forehead, making him to blush all over again.

**Thanks for following this story till the end! Sorry if this is not my best work and all. *bows***

**Well you can support me through that review button below XD once again, thank you!**


End file.
